Le conformisme d'une vie marginale
by HarleyKim
Summary: On a beau être à côté de la société, il n'en reste pas moins des tâches quotidiennes qu'il faut effectuer, et qui laissent le temps de réfléchir à notre situation. Introspection d'Harley sur ce qu'elle est.


Les haut-parleurs crachaient une musique en vogue au rythme mou : Pas franchement désagréable, mais pas non plus formidable si tard dans la journée. Harley avançait dans les allées quasiment vide, mal à l'aise. Chaque semaine il lui fallait faire l'approvisionnement en « matières premières ». Elle avait beau choisir les magasins les plus glauques et les horaires les plus tardifs elle se sentait toujours épiée. Épiée et ridicule dans ses vêtements ordinaires. Ces classiques jean et pull de la femme moderne. La seule note de couleur qui subsistait de son habituel costume était une paire de chaussettes rayées rouges et noires dissimulées par l'ourlet de son pantalon.

Un gigantesque panneau ventait une promotion sur le fromage en tranche.

Elle passa devant le rayon fruit et légume sans un regard pour filer vers les compartiments réfrigérés remplit de viande de provenance douteuse.

La chose avait été claire dès le premier jour, elle devait abandonner son végétarisme car, dixit « Tu ne crois pas [claquement de lèvre ] que tu as assez de tard comme ça ? Hu. Hors de question que je partage… mon existence avec un rongeur ! » Elle était donc passé des légumes vapeurs aux côtes de bœuf ayant survolées le grille. Son mentor aimait la chaire sanglante ! Tellement qu'elle s'était parfois demandé s'il n'avait pas des tendances cannibales. Elle attrapa un cageot de viande et le jeta sans cérémonie dans son caddie. Une femme en tailleur lui lança un regard surpris, qu'elle esquiva aussitôt. Avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme elle quitta le rayon.

Les lumières jaunâtres s'éteignaient par intermittence, rendant l'atmosphère pesante.

La musique changea : C'était à présent Hélène Segara qui hurlait le thème de Titanic dans tout le magasin. Harley fit une grimace. «Ex-hé-crable !» L'entendit-elle presque dire. Ses goûts étaient devenus les siens. Elle avait appris à apprécier tout ce qu'il faisait sans trop se poser de questions. La vie était tellement plus simple depuis qu'il lui disait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce n'était plus à elle de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment, elle n'avait plus à soigner les gens. Au contraire ! « Il est… tellement plu-us facile de rendre fou les sains d'esprit que… l'inverse. [Claquement de langue] » Curieusement elle se sentait rassurée de vivre avec le pire criminel de Gotham City. Le fait est qu'elle semblait être l'une des seules créatures à trouver grâce aux yeux du clown. A part Batman bien sur… Harley se sentait parfois jalouse de ce timbré en collant noir. Mais c'était elle que le Joker avait choisie ! Il lui avait confié LA mission !

En tête du rayon des outils de cuisine, un énorme hachoir à viande attira son attention. Elle voyait son regard démaquillé se refléter dans la lame. Elle réfléchit un instant : Etait-ce une bonne idée ? C'était bien le genre de gadgets qu'appréciait Mistah J… Mais réussirait-il à le rangé dans sa veste ? Peu probable. En même temps il avait-le dont de la surprendre en sortant de sous son grand manteau les armes les plus insolites, tel qu'un épluche légume ou une roulette à découper la pizza.

Le prix était abordable, elle finit par céder ! Ça servirait toujours à quelque chose. « On a jamais trop d'armes blanches. » Pensa-t-elle pragmatique.

Depuis quand avait-elle cette forme de pensé ? Depuis qu'elle partageait un appartement sordide avec le Joker ? Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à étudié son cas ? Depuis leur première rencontre dans cette salle de consultation à Arkham ? Ou peu être depuis ce fameux jour… oui sans doute. Que s'était-il passé ? Il lui racontait encore une de ses histoires de cicatrices, quand elle s'était sentie étouffée. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis le début de sa thérapie tournait dans son esprit. Le chaos. Les gens. Cette population grouillante qui intoxiquait Gotham. Elle, Lui, Batman, la police, la justice, Arkham… tous les délires de son patient lui était revenu en pleine figure, lui vrillant les nerfs. Sans doute couvait-elle tout cela depuis longtemps.

Mais elle avait refusé de voir l'influence qu'il exerçait déjà sur elle. Enfin, ce jour là elle avait, en jargon psychologique, « pété les plombs ». Sans qu'elle ne réalise comment et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dehors avec son patient !

Donc en cavale…

Complice…

La complicité… un mot à double sens.

Sans doute était-ce parce que le joker avait instauré une complicité entre eux qu'elle était devenue sa complice… Il ne se contentait pas de lui raconter des histoires sordides en riant. Il l'avait poussé à parler. Progressivement les rôles c'était inversés. Elle racontait, il analysait. Le monde à l'envers ! … Mais cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il réussissait toujours à tirer un côté amusant des situations les plus dramatique de la vie d'Harleen. Il l'avait amené à ce confier et bientôt il avait été capable de voir à travers elle. Comme si elle eut été faite de cristal. Il envisageait ses réactions, la manipulait comme un pantin… D'où son nom : Arlequin. Pantin dont les ficelles sont manipulés par ce perpétuel enfants démoniaque qu'était le Joker.

L'heure tournait !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. Évidemment ! Comment pouvait-elle oublier l'essentiel ? Elle courut au rayon cosmétique et hygiènes. Là, elle versa dans son chariot cinq bouteilles de démaquillant et trois paquets de cotons. Il faut dire que, à deux, lorsqu'on se tartine 3cm de maquillage gras sur le visage tous les jours, ça file vite. La première fois qu'il l'avait maquillé… La première fois qu'il l'avait maquillé, elle s'était sentit grotesque ! Elle avait fixé avec aberration son reflet dans le miroir. Le teint blanc pourquoi pas, les lèvres noires passaient encore. Mais elle n'avait pu s'expliquer cette burlesque forme sinusoïdale autour de ses yeux, qui évoquait une paire de lunette des années soixante-dix. Lui avait l'air ravit. Son sourire permanent était accentué par un étirement véritable de ses lèvres rouges. Puis avisant son expression à elle, il avait ponctué, l'air plus grave : « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? » La situation n'avait rien de comique, pourtant le voir l'air si… sérieux, justement, avec son sourire fixe, lui posant cette question : Elle n'avait put s'empêcher de rire. Ainsi elle avait cessé d'être Harleen pour devenir Harley.

Cessée d'être psychiatre pour devenir patiente. Une véritable folie douce, qui l'a faisait s'esclaffer chaque fois que son patron exécutait un méfait. Dire qu'auparavant elle tournait de l'œil quand elle se coupait un doigt ! Aujourd'hui elle trouvait hilarant de voir le Joker tailladé le visage d'innocents.

Elle se dirigea enfin vers les caisses.

« Bye, bye doct-eur Quiiinzeeel ! » Avait-il dit le jour ou elle avait tué son premier policier. Sur le coup elle avait trouvé ça follement drôle, mais le soir venu elle s'était rongé les sangs. La culpabilité… Mais aujourd'hui ce sentiment était annihilé. Elle ne voyait plus que le comique des situations les plus macabres. Il avait fait disparaître la culpabilité très facilement…

Elle posa ses articles sur le tapis roulant et adressa un sourire faible à la caissière. Cette dernière était fardée comme un pot de peinture, elle lui fut d'emblée sympathique.

Harley replongea dans ses pensées, au son caractéristique de la douchette qui scannait les articles.

Elle avait été cette Harleen Quinzel, une femme équilibrée avec un emploi stable bien qu'atypique. Mais d'une froideur… Rongée par la solitude. Aujourd'hui qu'était-elle ? Comme toute les autres ! Une cruche vêtue aux goûts de son compagnon qui faisait les courses en suivant une liste établie selon les préférences de ce dernier. Au fond depuis qu'elle était Harley Quinn, sa vie était tombée dans le plus banal conformisme féminin qui consiste à vivre selon le principe « S'il est heureux, je le suis ! » Cette constatation ne la troublait point ! Si c'était le prix d'une vie aussi drôle elle était prête à se conformer à ce patriarcat dépassé. Même si elle pouvait sembler « mal accompagné », elle n'était pas seule. Et de tout les hommes qu'elle avait connus, c'était bien le Joker qui l'avait le mieux traité : Passant sur ses accès d'infantilisme et toujours prêt à lui remonter le moral avec un de ces fameux « tour de magie ».

Pour Harleen Quinzel le Joker était « un mythomane sociopathe avec des tendances sadiques et des phases schizophrènes ». Mais pour Harley Quinn s'était avant tout et simplement « Son biquet ».


End file.
